Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and system for skin treatment. It specifically refers to a layered skin treatment. The present invention relates to methods and system of dermatological treatment that involve performing a deep layer treatment by cutting the fibrous bands under the skin of target area and performing electromagnetic radiation on the target area within one day.
Background Art
Skin is made up of two layers, the outer layer, epidermis, and the deeper layer called the dermis. The main structural component of the dermis is collagen protein, which provides the skin with the flexibility and strength of the skin. Skin been the largest organ in human body, protect the body from injuring the internal organs, is exposed to environment pollutants and UV ray, thus, likely to cause undesirable conditions such as wrinkles; acne, excessive sebum (oil) production, enlarged pores; sun damage; actinic keratoses; actinic chelitis; acne vulgaris; brown spots such as age-spots and freckles; hyper- and hypo-pigmentation, excessive sebum (oil) production, sebaceous hyperplasia (enlarged oil glands) and pigmented lesions, such as scars.
Treatments have been developed to improve or restore the condition of the skin, mostly seen in the dermis. Prior inventions such as electromagnetic radiation treatment has been used to treat patients with scars, aging and wrinkles. In addition global scarring grading system is used to assist physicians to evaluate the condition of the skin. Grade 1 refers to flat marks visible to patients or observer irrespective of distance and it is shown with red, hyper or hypo-pigmented flat macules. Grade 2 refers to mild atrophy or hypertrophy which is not obvious at social distances (≥50 cm) or may be covered adequately by makeup and it generally have mild rolling small and soft papular. Grade 3 refers to moderate atrophy or hypertrophy which is obvious at social distances (≥50 cm) and it does not covered easily by makeup, however, it is still able to be flattened by manual stretching. Lastly, grade 4, is a severe atrophy or hypertrophy which is obvious at social distances (≥50 cm) and is not able to be flattened by manual stretching. Examples of Grade 4 condition skin include gross atrophy, dystrophic scars and significant hypertrophy or keloid.
Moreover, invasive treatment that involve cutting or repairing the skin deeper layer are invented as well. However, the existing treatments have limited recovery rate and also the entire length of treatment may be long due to time interval between each treatment. Thus, patient may prefer treatment that can achieve higher skin recovery rate without have to wait for next treatment.
In summary, it would be desirable to combine the electromagnetic radiation therapy with dermatological therapies such as cutting of fibrous bands, however, in a specific sequence and both steps are to be performed in the same day, to enable the patent to experience less pain, better recovery and heal in a shorter period of time. This can be extremely useful when compare with procedures that may require multiple treatments and lower the restore rate of the skin conditions.